gobierno_tifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aplicación de las TICs en el Gobierno de un país
El gobierno electrónico o e-gobierno (en inglés e-government) también usado como sinónimos los términos administración electrónica o e-administración, aunque hay quienes le dan un alcance más amplio al término gobierno electrónico, "abarcando otras temáticas como puede ser a modo de ejemplo, la democracia jurídica. Consiste en el uso de las tecnologías de la información y la comunicación y el conocimiento en los procesos internos de gobierno, así como en la entrega de los productos y servicios del Estado tanto a los ciudadanos como a la industria. Muchas de las tecnologías involucradas y sus implementaciones son las mismas o similares a aquellas correspondientes al sector privado del comercio electrónico (o e-business), mientras que otras son específicas o únicas en relación a las necesidades del Estado. El Gobierno electrónico puede definirse, según los conceptos más recibidos, como una nueva forma de interacción o relación entre los Gobiernos de los distintos países y sus respectivos ciudadanos o personas que eventualmente tengan contacto con ellos. Esta nueva forma consiste en la implementación, desarrollo y aplicación de las herramientas informáticas tales como las tecnologías de la información y las comunicaciones. Se basa principalmente en la implantación de herramientas como portales, ERPs que, en caso de los gobiernos, se conocen como GRPs, CRMs, como redes sociales o comunidades virtuales y muchas otras, buscando una mejora en la eficiencia y eficacia en los procesos estatales internos y en las vinculaciones con la sociedad. El gobierno electrónico, describe el uso de tecnologías para facilitar la operación de gobierno, la distribución de la información y los servicios del mismo. Lidia con aplicaciones pertenecientes y no pertenecientes a Internet para servir de ayuda a la tarea de los poderes del Estado y de las instituciones estatales. Este servicio a los ciudadanos se realiza con el uso a gran escala de tecnologías como: teléfono, fax, sistemas de vigilancia, identificación por sistemas de radiofrecuencia e incluso la televisión y la radio. El concepto de Gobierno Electrónico trata de lograr un mayor dinamismo y personalización en la relación entre el Estado y las personas. En términos generales podemos decir que consiste en una automatización de las respuestas que brinda la administración ante una creciente demanda y exigencia de inmediatez por parte de una sociedad que cada vez se encuentra más informatizada. La aplicación de la informática de gestión por parte de los Estados lleva a lo que los usuarios van a percibir como Gobierno Electrónico. Es por esto que la administración comienza a adoptar nuevos mecanismos de interacción que mediante sistemas informáticos cada vez más desarrollados, son capaces de brindar respuestas a un número indeterminados de personas que sin necesidad de desplazarse obtienen las soluciones buscadas. Es importante destacar que el Gobierno Electrónico es una herramienta que tiende a garantizar, acelerar los trámites administrativos, sino, también pretende asegurar la transparencia, la inclusión, la información y crear nuevos canales de diálogo y favorecer el intercambio de información. El concepto de e-Government, incluye todas aquellas actividades que el Estado desarrolla para aumentar la eficacia de la gestión pública basándose en tecnologías informáticas. Quedan comprendidas en el gobierno electrónico todas las relaciones que se entablan a través de la web entre los distintos organismos de gobierno y sus empleados, sus proveedores e incluso clientes. 'Definiciones' Existen varias definiciones de Gobierno Electrónico. Algunas de ellas. *La E-government Act norteamericana de 2002 lo define como "el uso por del Gobierno de aplicaciones basadas en Internet y otras tecnologías de la información, combinado con el proceso que implementa estas tecnologías para desarrollar el acceso y envío de información gubernamental y servicios; o llevar a cabo mejoras en las operaciones gubernamentales." *La Unión Europea caracteriza al Gobierno electrónico como "el uso de las tecnologías de la información y comunicación en las administraciones públicas- para mejorar los servicios y el proceso democrático y para reforzar el apoyo a las políticas públicas". *La Carta Iberoamericana de Gobierno Electrónico "el Gobierno Electrónico es el uso de las tecnologías de la información y de la comunicación, en los órganos de la Administración Pública, para mejorar la información y los servicios ofrecidos a los ciudadanos, orientar la eficacia y la eficiencia de la gestión pública e incrementar sustantivamente la transparencia del sector público y de la activa participación de los ciudadanos." *La OCDE lo define como el uso de las Tecnologías de la Información y Telecomunicación, particularmente la Internet, como una herramienta para alcanzar un buen gobierno.1 *Según Gartner innovación continua de los servicios, la participación de los ciudadanos y la forma de gobernar mediante la transformación de las relaciones externas e internas a través de la tecnología, Internet y las nuevas formas de comunicación.2 Es importante señalar que el gobierno electrónico es un instrumento para lograr el mejor funcionamiento del estado , y no para convertirse en un fin en si mismo; razón por la cual debe tener una gestión transparente. 'Fases del Gobierno Electrónico' El desarrollo del gobierno electrónico es un proceso evolutivo, que en cada una de sus etapas persigue diferentes objetivos y tiene requerimientos disímiles en cuanto, capacitación en el uso de las tecnologías, necesidades cognitivas y costos que deben asumirse. Según los técnicos en la materia, es un proceso que consta de cuatro fases: 'Presencia' Implica poner en línea información a la que pueden acceder los ciudadanos y las empresas , pero no hay interacción. Consiste en la creación de un portal institucional, lo que implica utilizar Internet para hacer disponible información de interés que fluye en un solo sentido. Esta instancia no posibilita la interacción con la ciudadanía. 'Interacción' Se abren canales de comunicación tales como : contactos de correo electrónico, envíos de formularios. Permite una comunicación en ambos sentidos. El ciudadano tiene la posibilidad de proporcionar una dirección de e-mail, desde la cual puede realizar consultas, obtener información y efectuar reclamos, generando así las primeras interacciones con el gobierno e incrementando la participación ciudadana. 'Transacción' Comprende la realización de trámites por medios electrónicos. Supone implantar funcionalidades estructuradas que permitan a los particulares, realizar transacciones por medio de este nuevo canal de comunicación con la Administración. Los gobiernos remodelan sus procedimientos, instancia que a futuro implicará un ahorro en costos, tiempo y mejora de la productividad. 'Transformación' Se producen importantes transformaciones en la forma de actuar del gobierno, implementándose proyectos de gobierno electrónico. Implica la instalación de un portal integrador inter-organismos, abarcativo de todos los servicios posibles desde Internet. Las reparticiones públicas ven modificadas sus estructuras para proveer las prestaciones que le fueran encomendadas, de aquí en más, de forma electrónica. La transformación a operarse desde el corazón mismo del gobierno requiere de disponibilidad presupuestaria, compromiso político, recursos humanos capacitados en el uso de tecnologías y campañas educativas tendientes a la capacitación ciudadana. 'Modelos de interacción' 'Gobierno a Ciudadanos (Government to Citizens, G2C)' Interacción de entrega de información y servicios desde los gobiernos a los ciudadanos, en ámbitos diversos como educación, impuestos, seguro social, registro civil, elecciones, etc. 'Gobierno a Negocios (Government to Business, G2B)' Interacción de entrega de información y servicios de Gobiernos a Empresas. Entre ellas acceso a información, subvenciones, obligaciones legales, pago de impuestos, pago de atentes, licitaciones públicas, etc. 'Gobierno a Empleados (Government to Employee, G2E)' Interacción a empleados. *Formación *Nóminas *Boletines *Promociones *Agenda *Gestión del conocimiento *Reglamento interno 'Gobierno a Gobierno (Government to Government, G2G)' Partido a partido *Acceso a servicios de información entre reparticiones públicas *Provisión de servicios centralizados *Compras públicas *Licitaciones 'El Gobierno Electrónico y los TICS' El E-Government abarca tres grandes áreas donde influye los TICS ( TICs-tecnologías de la información y la comunicación- "conjunto de tecnologías que permiten la adquisición, producción, almacenamiento, tratamiento, comunicación, registro y presentación de informaciones, en forma de voz, imágenes y datos contenidos en señales de naturaleza acústica, óptica o electromagnética"). El gobierno electrónico es un concepto que engloba caracteres de distintas ramas de las ciencias sociales como también de la informática. El eGovernment engloba por tanto fenómenos tales como el Derecho y la Informática, ramas cuya nota característica es la transversalidad de ambas en tanto penetran en todas las esferas de la vida contemporánea. Desde el punto de vista de la informática supone una base necesaria de conocimiento en la materia aplicada a la necesidades de la administración y usuarios, desde la órbita jurídica implica una regulación en materia de posibilidades de uso y responsabilidad por las acciones realizadas mediante TICs. La necesidad de adecuación y adaptación de las nuevas tecnologías requiere para que sea eficiente no solo de la implementación de sistemas informáticos por parte de la administración sino de una transformación y adaptación social, esto implica capacitación e información en poder de la sociedad para que efectivamente el destino se cumpla siendo accesible y eficaz para los ciudadanos. En conclusión, que las personas efectivamente sepan utilizar y tengan acceso a esta nueva herramienta. *'En las relaciones externas de la Administración y el ciudadano' En este sentido abarcaría tanto una mejor eficacia a nivel del Administración hacia el ciudadano, como la implantación de redes a nivel de servicios hacia los administrados. Esto quiere decir que resulta una obligación de la Administración Pública el tener una buena y eficiente administración. Esto se lograría ya que por un lado la información y diversos servicios llegan al hogar a cualquier hora sin violentar el sagrado inviolable hogar. Por otro lado también se da una reducción de los costos sea a nivel de acceso como de recursos, por otro lado también se vuelven más rápido la obtención de expedientes administrativos, suprimiendo también las barreras geográficas que puedan existir. *'En las estructuras internas de la Administración, la reingeniería y transformación de las formas de actuación' Esto abarca en primer lugar la conciencia de las personas que trabajan dentro de la Administración, que se encuentren con buenas miras hacia los cambios, que en vez de dificultad y poner en peligro es una forma de ayuda y facilitar e agilizar el trabajo. Se debe evaluar costos y sistemas porque la implementación de un gobierno electrónico conlleva costos elevados. Agiliza el trabajo y da facilidades de acceso a la información, de trabajo, y modo de trabajar, porque se puede implementar el trabajo como teletrabajo, haciendo más cómodo la labor, o continuar en sus casas si se desea. *'Impacto en el ámbito de los recursos humanos y la cultura organizativa.' En esta parte se puede decir que si bien es un proceso gradual, ni ágil, ni fácil, proporciona una automatización en los procesos, facilitando y organizando tareas a nivel global, amplía las informaciones al alcance, abre caminos, produciéndose en guías para el ciudadano. Por último también facilita la difusión y publicidad, promoviendo investigaciones tanto dentro del estado como de la sociedad en general 'Principales requisitos' 'Transparencia' La agencia gubernamental debe proporcionar al exterior información acerca de sí misma y los procesos que lleva a cabo. El nivel de transparencia mide el esfuerzo de una agencia para hacer disponible la información a través de su sitio web. La transparencia no se refleja sólo en la cantidad de información; también en la calidad de la misma. Las cinco categorías que se engloban en el término transparencia son: *Propiedad: la evidencia de que el gobierno gestiona la página y se preocupa de sus contenidos. *Contactos/accesibilidad: cómo y con quién contactar en relación con las actividades llevadas a cabo por la institución. *Información de la institución: sobre su estructura y área de actividad. *Información sobre contenidos: información sobre la base política de la institución. *Consecuencias para los ciudadanos/respuestas: pasos que el visitante podría dar para hacer una gestión. 'Interactividad' Mide el grado de facilidad con la que los usuarios pueden acceder a la información proporcionada por el gobierno y utilizarla. Esto no sólo implica el uso de la información digital, sino también la transacción de servicios en un sentido eminentemente práctico. Las cinco categorías organizadas bajo el término interactividad son las siguientes: *Seguridad y confidencialidad: la mayor accesibilidad de una web implica una menor obligación por parte de los usuarios de proporcionar información personal para acceder al material y descargarlo. *Contactos/accesibilidad: evidencias de que la institución está dispuesta a recibir datos y peticiones externas. *Información sobre la institución: debe ofrecer la opción de contactar con el personal de manera sencilla desde la red. *Información sobre contenidos: un usuario podría querer conocer cómo trata el gobierno los principales asuntos en un área determinada. *Consecuencias/respuestas: la sencillez con la que pueden seguirse las actividades de la institución a través de enlaces con páginas afines. 'mGovernment' Muchas veces también se habla de Gobierno Móvil ( mGovernment) refiriéndose al uso de la tecnología inalámbrica y móvil: Puede considerarse una extensión de la administración Electrónica, ya que hoy día la mayoría de los ciudadanos están conectados a sus dispositivos móviles. '¿Que ventajas tiene mGovernment?' *Rápido acceso a la información *Recopilación rápida de información *Transacciones móviles *Intercambio rápido de información '¿Cuáles son las características de mGovernment?' *Se puede a través del dispositivo móvil acceder desde cualquier lugar, a cualquier horario *Los dispositivos móviles casi siempre están encendidos *Son prácticos, y fácil de transportar *Llega a un mayor número de personas con audiencia a través de los mismos. Ejemplos de Gobierno Electrónico Los gobiernos electrónicos deberían permitir a cualquiera que visite la página web de una ciudad comunicarse e interactuar con empleados de esa ciudad vía Internet con interfaces gráficas de usuario, mensajería instantánea y presentaciones audiovisuales. El gobierno debería centrarse en: *El uso de las TIC, y particularmente internet. *El uso de las TIC en todas las facetas de la organización gubernamental. *La continua optimización de la prestación de servicios y las transformaciones de las relaciones internas y externas a través de la tecnología, Internet y los nuevos medios de comunicación. El gobierno electrónico debe centrarse en la inclusión de los ciudadanos de una manera participativa a través de las tecnologías de la información y la comunicación. Experiencia de la Unión Europea. La Unión Europea ya desde finales del siglo XX divisó la necesidad de implementar estas tecnologías y comenzó así el desarrollo del proyecto denominado eEurope lanzado en el año 1999 por la comisión europea siendo su principal objetivo poner a Europa en línea. El plan eEurope 2002 contó básicamente con tres objetivos: lograr un Internet más rápido, barato y seguro; invertir en las personas y en la información (por ejemplo permitir el acceso de la juventud europea a la era digital) y estimular el uso de Internet. Para poder llevar adelante estos objetivos se establecieron tres métodos: acelerar la creación de un entorno legislativo adecuado, apoyar nuevas infraestructuras y servicios en toda Europa y aplicar un método abierto de coordinación comparativa lo cual significa realizar un número de evaluaciones específicas de este proyecto denominado eEurope. Entre los resultados de esta experiencia se destacan la duplicación de la penetración de Internet en los hogares, renovación del marco de las telecomunicaciones, disminución del precio de acceso a Internet, conexiones de todas las empresa y centros escolares, regulación mediante un marco jurídico del comercio electrónico entre otros. Este plan fue sucedido por el eEurope 2005 donde fundamentalmente se buscó potencias la otra cara del gobierno electrónico, es decir, desarrollar todo lo referido a la informatización de la administración. Experiencia de Uruguay. Como otro ejemplo de Gobierno electrónico y el acceso a la información pública es en Uruguay el expediente electrónico. Según el Decreto 65/998, artículo 2 correspondiente a la fecha 10 de marzo de 1998, establece que el expediente electrónico es: “la serie ordenada de documentos públicos registrados por vía informática, tendientes a la formación de la voluntad administrativa, en un asunto determinado”. Y en el artículo 3 de dicho decreto, se establece que el expediente electrónico tendrá la misma validez jurídica y probatoria que el expediente tradicional. En el año 2010 la Agencia para el Desarrollo del Gobierno de Gestión Electrónica y la Sociedad de la Información y del Conocimiento (AGESIC) tuvo entre sus proyectos que el expediente sea 100% digital, lo cual implementa los principios del Gobierno Electrónico, tales como: acceso, eficiencia, medición, transparencia, cooperación , igualdad , integridad, universalidad y proyección. Dicho expediente permite acceder a los ciudadanos basándose en los principios de libre acceso pudiendo informarse de forma eficiente, reduciendo atrasos, así el usuario realiza un seguimiento de su expediente y también genera beneficios respecto al Estado, ciudadanos, empresas y demás personas interesadas, logrando así reducir costos. Este acceso comprende a todos los Organismos del Estado. Lo cual llegamos a la conclusión de una buena gestión de Gobierno y la transparencia del Estado de Derecho. El principio de igualdad refiere a que sin perjuicio del uso de medios electrónicos no existen restricciones para las personas que se relacionen por otros medios con la Administración. La transparencia refiere a la publicidad de las actuaciones administrativas de manera de facilitar y promover el conocimiento y la participación de los ciudadanos. El principio de accesibilidad refiere a que la Administración debe garantizar el acceso a la información y los servicios por medios electrónicos de manera segura y comprensible. Los principios de eficiencia y eficacia implican la mejora de la calidad de los servicios e información de las personas , reducir los tiempos y plazos de los procedimientos administrativos y optimizar los recursos de la administración. Por último , la AGESIC establece que en base al principio de cooperación e integridad los organismos públicos deberán interrelacionarse a través de medios electrónicos y evitar la superposición de actuaciones y promover el desarrollo de practicas coordinadas e integradas. La ley N 17930 de 23 de diciembre de 2005 fue la que creo la Agencia para el Desarrollo del Gobierno Electrónico y a partir de la ley N 18046 se denomina Agencia para el Desarrollo del Gobierno de Gestión Electrónica y la Sociedad de la información y el conocimiento (AGESIC). De acuerdo al Art. 118 de la citada ley , dicha agencia tiene como misión impulsar el avance de la sociedad de la información y del conocimiento, promoviendo que las personas , las empresas y el Gobierno realicen el mejor uso de las tecnologías de la información y de las comunicaciones. Véase también *Papel de las TIC's en las empresas *Tecnologías involucradas *Historia y desarrollo de las Tecnologías de la Información *Ideas Generales *Principales conceptos y características Referencias #↑ OECD. The e-government imperative: main findings , Policy Brief, Public Affairs Division, Public Affairs and Communications Directorate, OECD, 2003 #↑ Gartner Group. BAUM, C., & DI MARIO, A. (2000) “Gartner's four phases of e-Government model” *Koh, C.E., Prybutok, V.R. "The three-ring model and development of an instrument for measuring dimensions of e-government functions", Journal of Computer Information Systems, Vol. 33 No.3, pp.34-9, 2003 *CAROU, H.C., GALLARDO, J.A.C., VERDE, J.D.C.: Democracia digital: Límites y oportunidades "Capítulo 4" , Madrid: Trotta, 2002 (1ª edición). *La Sociedad del protocolo de las ciudades (City Protocol Society) en fase de elaboración del City Protocol. *Enrique M. Falcon ¿Qué es la Informática Jurídica? *María José Viega "Hacia una Administración Electrónica´ *Estudios Jurídicos en Homenaje al Profesor Juan Pablo Cajarville Peluffo, FCU -1ª Edición, Julio de 2011. Páginas 290 - 292. *Rotondo, Felipe, "El procedimiento administrativo y la función pública en el Uruguay", Facultad de Derecho de la República Oriental del Uruguay , Fcu, Artículo por Dra. en Derecho y Ciencias Sociales Raquel Fata. *Carlos E. Delpiazzo y María José Viega – “Lecciones de Derecho Telemático”, Ed.: Fundación de Cultura Universitaria; 1ª Edición, Montevideo 2004; página 62 Derecho Informático, Instituto de Derecho Informático, Facultad de Derecho, Universidad de la República, volumen III. *Derecho Informático, Instituto de Derecho Informático, Facultad de Derecho, Universidad de la República, volumen IV. Enlaces externos *Red GEALC - La Red de autoridades de Gobierno electrónico de América Latina y el Caribe, Red GEALC, reúne a los directores de e-gobierno de los países de la región. Impulsada por la OEA y el IDRC, es un espacio de intercambio de conocimiento, expertos y soluciones en todos los temas relacionados con el gobierno electrónico, con el fin de facilitar la colaboración y el esfuerzo compartido entre los gobiernos de América Latina y el Caribe. *Vecino Digital - Herramienta de gobierno electrónico del municipio de Junín, Argentina, que innova en la relación y la comunicación entre la administración local y los ciudadanos permitiendo realizar trámites, reclamos, denuncias, consultas y sugerencias a través de Internet. *DIME — Dirección de Informática del Ministerio de Economía de Tucumán. *Gobierno Fácil Portal de Gobierno Digital de Costa Rica. *Gobierno en Línea Portal de Gobierno Digital de Colombia. *Modernización del Estado y Gobierno Digital Portal de Modernización del Estado y Gobierno Digital de Chile *Gobierno electrónico Uruguay - Portal de Gobierno Electrónico de Uruguay *City Protocol Society - Sitio web de la Sociedad del protocolo de las ciudades *http://educoas.org/Portal/Portal0.1v2/index.html?culture=es